There are many known casino games using a set of indicia to determine the outcome of the game. For example, many casino games of chance utilize reels displaying a fixed set of award symbols. These reel games are commonly referred to as reel slot machines or slot machines.
Slot machines can contain any number of reels, although most slot machines contain three, four, or five reels, and any number of pay lines, although most slot machines include one, three, five, eight, or nine pay lines. Each reel on a slot machine may index at a plurality of positions or stops, each of which contains a symbol or a blank. The number and location of index positions can vary depending upon the model type of each game but all instances, are fixed. These model types are determined by a variety of award tables and corresponding combinations of reel symbols. As noted above, the combination of symbols displayed when the reels index determines whether the player has won or lost.
The player places a wager to initiate play of a slot machine. The player can place multiple wagers to, as described previously, increase the payout amounts, increase the number of active pay lines, or both. Often, the specific wagering structure dictates the allocation of multiple coin wagers. The reels are randomized, i.e. mechanically or electronically “spun,” and the combinations of reel symbols index across the pay line or pay lines are examined for winning combinations. Winning combinations are rewarded according to the pay table which may take into account the size of the wager.
Video draw poker is well known. In the conventional game of video draw poker known in the art, a gaming device is provided wherein the player makes a wager and the device's processor selects from a data structure containing data representing cards in a deck of playing cards, five cards to be displayed face up to represent an initial hand. The player selects which, if any, of the five cards of the initial hand to hold and prompts the processor to discard the remaining cards. The discarded cards are replaced with replacements selected from the data structure to produce a final hand outcome of a five card poker hand. The video draw poker device compares the final outcome to the predetermined winning combinations also stored in a data structure, these combinations frequently representing ranked poker hands. If the player's final outcome matches a winning combination, the player is rewarded. Otherwise, the final outcome is deemed to be a loss and the player's wager is retained.
In a variation of video draw poker, multiple hands may be provided. As with conventional video draw poker, the device's processor randomly deals five cards to a player for an initial hand. The player selects which, if any, of the five cards of the initial hand to hold. Prior to drawing replacement cards for the initial hand, the held cards are copied into the other hands. The player prompts the processor to discard the remaining cards and additional cards are drawn to replace the discarded cards. The processor then repeats the draw step for the additional hands. Thus, a player receives multiple opportunities to draw to the same held cards.
Blackjack is a well known card game played in casinos. The object of the game is to have a final hand total closer to twenty-one than the dealer's hand without exceeding twenty-one. For purposes of calculating the final hand total, each card has a value equal to its face value except face cards, which have a value of ten, and aces, which may have a value of eleven or one as the player selects or as required to prevent the player from exceeding twenty-one. In conventional Blackjack, the suit of the cards is not relevant to the outcome of the game.
The form of Blackjack played in casinos is played between a dealer, representing the house, and at least one player. In a typical Blackjack game, each player makes a wager in a wagering area on a playing surface. The dealer deals two cards to each player and two cards, one card face up and the other face down, to himself or herself. Any player receiving a natural twenty-one or Blackjack, i.e. a total of twenty-one in the initial dealt hand, is immediately rewarded, typically at a rate of 2:1 or 3:2, and play is terminated as to that player. Each remaining player examines his or her hand and decides whether to hit, i.e. receive another card, or stand, i.e. receive no further cards and finish play with the player's current hand. A player may hit as many times as the player wishes as long as the player does not bust, i.e. have a cumulative total greater than twenty-one. When a player busts, that player's wager is immediately collected and play is terminated as to that player.
A player may also have additional options available depending on the initial hand dealt and the house rules. For example, a player may have the option of “doubling down.” Although the availability of the double down option varies depending on each casino's house rules, the option allows a player to double the player's wager in exchange for a single additional card. Some house rules permit doubling down on initial hand totals of ten or eleven only, other house rules permit doubling down on any initial hand total.
Another option available to a player is the option of “splitting.” If a player receives a pair, i.e. two cards having the same face value, in his initial hand, most house rules permit the player to split the pair and use each card as a basis for a separate hand. For example, if a player is dealt a pair of eights, the player may choose to split the pair and continue play with two hands each having an eight and an additional dealt card as an initial hand. Each of those individual hands is then played independently by hitting, standing, or, under some house rules, doubling down or further splitting.
After all the players have played their hands, the dealer reveals the face-down card in the dealer's hand and completes the dealer's hand according to established house rules. That is, the casino uses established rules to eliminate the dealer's discretion. The dealer hits or stands as the house rules dictate, and resolves the wagers. In resolving the wagers, players with a final hand total closer to twenty-one than the dealer's final hand total are rewarded at even money. Conversely, wagers are collected from players with a final hand total further from twenty-one than the dealer's final hand total. If the dealer busts, all players who did not bust or receive a Blackjack are rewarded at even money. If the player and dealer push, i.e. have the same final hand total, the player's wager is returned.
The drawback to any of these games is that they are well known and tend to provide little suspense in play. That is, as a player plays, the game is static. Each game is a separate trial using the same base set of symbols. Additionally, while many different types of bonus pay outs have been created, there have been no bonus pay outs created in which the likelihood of obtaining the payout increases with additional play.